happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Way to Go
Water Way to Go is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifteenth of the second season, and forty-second overall. HTF Episode Description Sun, water and sand make for a deadly combination during a day at the beach for Pop and Cub! Once again, we had a blast recording this episode. Aubrey Ankrem, voice of Pop, had Kenn rolling on the floor during his voice session. You can see it in the Yellow Rabbit section of "Third Strike". Cro-Marmot also makes a special guest appearance in this episode. Plot It's early morning at the beach, and Pop and Cub arrive for some relaxation and fun. Cub excitedly runs down the small staircase that leads to the shore, and Pop carries a cooler. Suddenly, the cooler slips from Pop's hands and it bounces down the three steps. Luckily, when it hits the bottom, nothing happens, so Pop picks it up with no sweat. Pop walks towards Cub, who's seen poking a starfish with a stick. He sets the cooler down at stretches. Cub decides to have a drink. He goes in the cooler, and pulls out a soda, which is bulging on the sides. Despite this, he decides to drink it, but becomes upset when nothing comes out (because he forgot to open it). Cub decides to open it with his teeth. Seeing this, Pop decides to help his son by opening the can. Once Pop opens the can, the can suddenly spews out soda onto Pop's face, and it slips from his hands. After Pop regains his vision, he becomes shocked at what he's seeing. The still spewing soda is seen pressing down on Cub's face, and the soda presses Cub's face further and further down into the sand. Sometime later, Cub now has a giant bruise on his face, and it's covered by two large bandages. He happily drinks soda from a cup rather than a can. Pop comes by and decides to play with him. Later, we see that Pop has buried Cub in the sand from the neck up. Cub spots an ice cream truck in the distance, and Pop decides to get him a treat. He leaves Cub unattended while he gets his snack. After Pop gets two bowls of ice cream, he screams in horror when he just sees Cub's beanie floating in the water. It turns out that the tide has washed over Cub, and no one can see him unless someone looks underwater. Pop stands right next to him, but Pop doesn't look down. As a result, Pop leaves and comes back with a boat, with the bottom scraping on Cub's face. To make matters worse, there's a motor on the boat, and when Pop starts it, the propeller shreds Cub's face away. As Pop rides into the ocean while leaving behind a trail blood, he finds Cub's beanie. He picks it up and shout where his son is. The final shot shows Cub's shredded remains floating in the water, where upon seagulls begin to eat them away. Moral "Keep your Head above water!" Injuries #Cub is bruised by a shaken soda bottle to the face. Deaths *Cub's head shredded by the propeller on Pop's boat. Goofs # The motor on Pop's boat isn't visible until he rides out into the ocean. # Given the amount of time Cub was underwater, he should have drowned before Pop noticed he was missing. # When Cub is underwater, Pop has round pupils. ## This may not be a goof, because his eyes are dilated. # As Pop rides his boat into the ocean, the two shadowy figures in the background quickly disappear before the very next shot. # When Cub's blood floats to the top, his organs aren't shown. In the next scene when the birds eat his remains, his organs are seen. Trivia * This episode marks one of the few instances we see Pop without his hat on. *This episode is one of the two episodes of HTF ''that has a title with a water pun; the other episode is ''Water You Wading For. *When Pop asks Cub if he'd like some ice cream, Cub responds, "Mm-hmm," much like Lumpy does when he's satisfied with something. *According to the commentary on the "Third Strike" DVD, Ellen Connell voiced Cub when he was underwater, marking this the first time that Cub was voiced by her. Despite this, Cub was voiced by Dana Belben before he was underwater. *This is one of three instances in the entire series to date, in which a character has called another character by their name. The others are Milkin' It ''and ''Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *The scene where Pop gets ice cream for Cub and himself is later seen in Milk Pong. *In the background, when Pop is pushing the boat in the water, you can see a rabbit and a squirrel-like figure, this could possibly be Giggles and Cuddles. *In this episode, Pop can be heard saying stuff similar to - "I'm gonna bury you." or "I'm gonna play with you.", " Hold on son, I'm coming!", "Hey, want some ice cream" (or possibly "You hungry?") and "Son? Son, where are you?!" *Cub is shown with a full set of teeth when he attempts to open his can of soda. *This episode aired on the day the state of Minnesota turned 145. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2003 Episodes